The Truth Is So Cold
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Aku menyayangi dia, dan dia menyayangiku. Tapi akupun sadar, kalau 'dia' sudah tiada.. For my truth sister, Dhara. Really story from my life.


**The Truth Is So Cold**

Summary :  
>Aku menyayangi dia, dan dia menyayangiku. Tapi akupun sadar, kalau 'dia' sudah tiada.. For <strong>my truth sister, Dhara<strong>. Really story from my life.

Genre :  
>HurtComfort & Family

Character :  
>Kazuki N.<p>

Aku sangat menyayangi 'kakakku'. Ya, 'kakak' perempuanku yang bernama **Dhara**, atau kalian dapat menyebutnya **Midori**. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang amat kusayangi. Walau dia memiliki banyak penyakit, namun semangat tetap ada di dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang amat membanggakan.

Dulu, ketika kami bertemu melalui situs fanfiction, aku merasa biasa saja. Cenderung, bosan. Aku menanggapi semua yang ia ajukan dengan.. Akting. Aku seakan sangat menyayanginya, padahal tidak. Dia memberiku kepercayaan, dia memberitahuku rahasia terbesarnya, bahwa ia masih memiliki satu penyakit. Dan kubertahukan pada keluarganya, agar ia bisa selamat.

Tetap saja aku merasa galau, tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya yang ada di dalam hidupku. Dan akhirnya, puncak dari kegalauanku, aku berpura-pura '_tiada_', dalam artian aku bukanlah manusia. Ya, aku bohong. Dan bohong lagi, berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Dia tetap menyayangiku. Sangat menyayangiku. Kami pun tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, walau sekali-sekali saat penting pernah. Setelahnya, hidupku suram. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang kurasakan, hidupku **hampa**. Kucari tahu apa yang kurang. Kukumpulkan kepingan _puzzle_ kehidupanku.

Fanfiction. Laptop. Novel. Sahabatku. Boneka peninggalan sahabatku. Keluarga.

Bukankah itu kepingan hidupku? _Puzzle_ penyusunku kehidupanku? Dan aku baru sadar, aku mulai menyayanginya. Saat kudengar dari kakak kandungnya, **Nuna** atau **Misaki** kalau dia punya 'adik' baru, hatiku serasa amat sakit. Berat. Menyakitkan. Rasa apa ini, Kami-sama? Bukankah aku hanya bermain-main?

Kucoba melupakannya dengan mencari sosok pengganti. Namun kusadari, tidak ada yang seperti dia. Semua tidak pernah tulus. Semuanya sekedar main-main. Kami-sama, inikah yang dirasakannya saat aku bermain dengannya? Rasanya sakit.. Dan dia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Untuk menutupi kebohonganku, aku membuat kebohongan lain. '_Bukan aku yang mengirim sms itu, tapi adik kembarku yang hp-nya tertukar denganku. Dia sedang berkelahi dengan kakak fanfiction-nya, dan contact name neechan dan kakak fanfiction dia sama, __**Neesan**__. Aku tidak pernah membencimu._'

Dia mempercayaiku. Kami-sama, mengapa dia begitu polos, namun rapuh? Aku tidak memiliki adik kembar, dan namanya di contact-ku **Midori Namikaze FFn**! Dia menerimaku lagi, dan hubungan kami yang terputus kembali tersambung. Walau tidak sama seperti dulu, kami tidaklah hangat lagi.

Hubungan kami dingin. Seakan kami adalah musuh yang terpaksa berakting menjadi teman. Aku ingat masa lalu, ketika ia mengirimkan berbagai petuah dan perumpamaan yang indah. Ketika ia menanyakan kabarku dengan panggilan kesukaannya, _imouto_..

Aku bukan adik yang baik. Aku hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Namun aku baru menyadari, kalau ternyata aku juga menyayanginya, bukan memanfaatkannya. Saat ia kritis dan masuk ICU, aku menangis sampai tidak mau keluar kamar. Saat ia mati suri, aku bagaikan mayat hidup. Saat ia dikabarkan meninggalkan Indonesia, aku benar-benar merasa **mati**. Kami-sama, rasanya sakit..

Namun dia tetap kembali padaku. Dia tidak melupakanku, meski ada adik baru, yakni **Kazumi**. Aku benar-benar sayang padanya. Ia memang kakak kesayanganku. Namun apa yang kulakukan untuk membalas kasihnya? Aku tidak membalas sms-nya dan seperti mengacuhkannya. Padahal, itu karena pulsa-ku memang kritis. Dan dia memaafkanku..

Sekarang ia masuk agama Katolik yang mirip agama-ku, Protestan. Hanya agar ia dapat menjagaku. Oh Kami-sama, mengapa ada orang sebaik dia? Mengapa ia baik, namun ia rapuh? Kuatkan dia, Kami-sama. Jangan sampai penyakit merenggutnya.

Kuputuskan membuat fanfic khusus untuknya. Kupesankan untuk me-_review_ melalui hp. Tapi ada review _anonymous_ yang atas nama dirinya. Aneh, pengucapannya aneh, cara penulisannya aneh, dan tidak biasanya dia tidak menuruti apa yang kupesankan.

Aku merasa curiga, namun kututupi. Aku tidak mau membuatnya salah sangka. Di sms, kupancing dia. Kukatakan terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Dia yang biasanya akan mengetikkan tindakan seperti mengacak rambutku, namun kali ini ia menjawab, "Hn." Aku makin curiga, ada apa dengannya?

Puncaknya, adalah tanggal 27 September 2011, hari Selasa. Pukul 21.30 WIB lewat. Sorenya, aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya melalui sms. Dia seperti.. Putus asa? Tidak, dia yang asli tidaklah pernah putus asa. Apalagi mengumpat benda mati, notebook. Kukirim sms padanya, '_Kau bukan neechan. Neechan tidak pernah putus asa. Siapa kau dan dimana neechan?_' Aku berharap aku salah. Saat itu sekitar pukul 21.00.

Dan aku mendapatkan kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

_Hahaha ternyata benar,kebohongan itu tdak'n pernah abadi,dan pzti akan tercium ugak.  
>,Dan kau cuma kau y bisamembedakan siapa Dhara dan siapa 'aku'.  
>Kau berbeda dgn y laen'a,y/ mudah ditipu.  
>Apa kau sudah lama mengenal gadis 'bodoh' n 'lemah' sprti Dhara ini?<br>Dhara sama seperti 2 teman y/ laen'a y/ gampang saya tipu.  
>Hahahaha!<br>Dan aku lah yg sering mencuri barang2 berharga milik Dhara.  
>Tapi dia tdak tau,krna dia trlalu kalau bukan bego' nama'a.<br>Hehehe.  
>Hah!susah bnget berubah mnjadi karakter dia n merubah gaya tlisan'a,sifat lmbt'a,\ n tutur kata'a yg halus.<br>Kau tau tidak,'Nee' yg kau mksd tu sekrang ada dimana ?_

Aku lantas menggigit bibirku saat membaca sms itu. Dia menghina kakak kesayanganku. Aku membalasnya dengan kata-kata pedas. Ya, aku bisa membedakan mereka. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Aku adiknya. Aku teman pertamanya. Kakakku tidak bego, tapi dialah yang bego. Kakakku adalah orang yang lembut.

Setelah beberapa sms, aku pun mengetahui. Yang membalas sms-ku adalah seorang pencuri. Teman satu kos kakakku yang merupakan pencuri. Ia mengambil barang berharga kakakku, termasuk hp dan hp Misaki-nee yang kebetulan dipegang kakakku. Saat aku meneleponnya, aku heran. Ia seperti anak kecil atau orang gila.

Aku bertanya dengan keras, dimana kakakku? Dan dia menjawab.. Kakakku sedang di ICU Rumah Sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh akibat dipaksa makan udang oleh si pencuri itu. Air mata menetesi wajahku. Setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang amat sadis, aku mengganti profile hp-ku dengan _flight_. All active connections, disabled.

Kini aku belum tahu keadaannya. Dan aku benar-benar baru menyadari, kalau 'dia' sudah tiada di hidupku.

Maafkan semua kesalahanku padamu, neechan. Aku memang tidak pantas dimaafkan, tapi aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyayangimu. Dan kenyataan yang kuterima ini, sangatlah dingin.. _Yes, the truth is so cold_.. Neechan, oyasumi. Aku menyayangimu.

Kazuki Namikaze

Kazuki menutup buku diari-nya setelah memberi pembatas. 'Midori-nee, aku akan membalaskan dendam-mu kelak.' batinnya. "Basaaaaan! Cepat kemari!" seru Naruto dari halaman rumah. Kazuki menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir dan balas berseru, "Ya, Naruto!"

Kazuki melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan Katami. Di ruang keluarga, nampak Katami dan Minato sedang berbincang-bincang. Saat Katami menoleh, Katami langsung berlari kearahnya dengan wajah yang amat cemas. "Kazuki-chan, kamu menangis?" Tingkah lembut Katami membuat Kazuki makin teringat Midori yang lembut, dan akhirnya tangisnya kembali pecah di pelukan Katami.

"Kazuki-chan! Kamu kenapa?" Katami terus memeluk tubuh Kazuki. Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto tentu saja kaget dan heran. Mereka belum prnah melihat Kazuki menangis karena apapun. Dan kali ini, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kazuki menangis.

"_Neechan.. Neechan.._" bisik Kazuki di tiap isakannya. Minato mengerti. Kazuki sering bercerita padanya tentang Midori. Minato-pun hanya bisa berkata, "Relakan Midori-nee, Kazuki-neesan. Agar ia bisa tenang dimanapun ia berada."

**The End**

Selesai. Fic ini lebih mirip jurnal. Kenapa? Karena ini untuk menebus kesalahanku pada neechan. L-Ly Three Kazumi, Yui Hoshina, The Portal Transmission-19, Kazu minta maaf karena udah menyakiti Mimi Dharana Dwity. Kazu sangat menyesal.


End file.
